ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Novels
, the first ''Trek novel]] Through a licensing process similar to those granted to create collectibles, comics, and games, Paramount Pictures has granted the rights to market Star Trek stories and books of various sorts through a number of different publishers, beginning in with a series based on Star Trek: The Original Series. With the success of the and Star Trek: The Next Generation, a licensing office associated with the productions took stricter control of the franchise's image. Writers of Star Trek publications were discouraged from creating depictions that varied from the style and details of the franchise, as seen in filmed productions. Previous novels of the 1960s, 70s, and early 80s tend to vary from canon more than later series. Since most novels are produced by editors and writers not affiliated with franchise production staff, filmed productions generally regard the events and situations in most novelizations as completely apocryphal. It should be noted that certain publications written by creators of Star Trek s various series are sometimes referenced in later episodes of those series. Somewhat paradoxically, the novels themselves remain apocryphal in such cases, while whatever information was mentioned on-screen becomes canon. See also: Undeveloped novels and reference books. Star Trek television tie-in series * ''Star Trek'' books and novelizations by Bantam Books * ''Star Trek'' books and supplements by Ballantine/Random House * ''Star Trek'' books and comics by Whitman Publishing ** Mission to Horatius (later reprinted by Pocket Books) * ''Star Trek'' books, novelizations and supplements by Pocket Books ** ''Original Series'' novels and books ** ''Next Generation'' novels & books ** ''Deep Space Nine'' novels & books ** ''Voyager'' novels & books ** ''Enterprise'' novels & books ** Books by Pocket imprint Archway Books: *** Star Trek Which Way Books *** The Monsters of Star Trek *** Strange & Amazing Facts About Star Trek Original ongoing series * Star Trek: New Frontier * Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers * [[Star Trek: Stargazer|Star Trek: ''Stargazer]]'' * Star Trek: Klingon Empire (Previously Star Trek: IKS Gorkon) * [[Star Trek: Titan|Star Trek: ''Titan]]'' * Star Trek: Vanguard Crossover series and anthologies * Star Trek: Invasion! * Star Trek: Day of Honor * Star Trek: The Captain's Table ** Tales from the Captain's Table * Star Trek: Strange New Worlds * Star Trek: The Dominion War ** Tales of the Dominion War * Star Trek: The Next Generation - Double Helix * Star Trek: The Badlands * Star Trek: Enterprise Logs * Star Trek: Dark Passions * Star Trek: Section 31 * Star Trek: Gateways * Star Trek: The Amazing Stories * Star Trek: The Brave and the Bold * Star Trek: The Lost Era * Star Trek: Mirror Universe * Star Trek: Myriad Universes * Star Trek: Destiny * Star Trek: Seven Deadly Sins * Star Trek: Typhon Pact Other adventures * Legends of the Ferengi (DS9) * Captain Proton: Defender of the Earth (VOY) * New Worlds, New Civilizations * The Klingon Hamlet * Articles of the Federation Young adult series * Star Trek: The Original Series - Starfleet Academy * Star Trek: The Next Generation - Starfleet Academy * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Young Adult * Star Trek: Voyager - Starfleet Academy * Star Trek: Starfleet Academy Omnibus collections * Star Trek: Invasion! * Star Trek: Odyssey * Star Trek: Day of Honor * Star Trek: The Captain's Table * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Millennium * Starfleet: Year One * Star Trek: Double Helix * Signature Editions: ** Pantheon ** The Q Continuum ** Worlds in Collision ** Imzadi Forever ** Duty, Honor, Redemption ** The Hand of Kahless ** Sand and Stars * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Twist of Faith * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - These Haunted Seas Reference works * Adventures in Time and Space * Voyages of Imagination External links * Memory Beta - the wiki for licensed Star Trek content * [http://homepage.ntlworld.com/john.seymour1/ukbookguide/USASeries/StarTrek/ Star Trek Book Guide] - database of book releases * Psi Phi Book Database - full book list and details on recent and forthcoming releases. * [http://www.comicboards.com/psiphiboards/startrek/ Star Trek Books Board] * The Complete Starfleet Library Category:Novels cs:Romány de:Star-Trek-Romane fr:Romans nl:Boeken pl:Lista Książek